


Dean Buys Panties, His Dirty Little Secret

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Bunker Fic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Panties, dean and cas are dating, dean and cas are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean has always had a small want to wear panties again, but recently that want became very strong, and he finds himself doing more than just looking when it comes to panties.





	Dean Buys Panties, His Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like it! Yes this is mature content so yea 18+ only please! Also, so this is after Cas gets back from the Empty, and it's assumed Dean and Cas are dating already. This fic does have a personal significance to me, but I don't think I'm gonna share that, but yea, okay. Hope you like it

When Cas came back from the Empty, he told Sam, Dean, and Jack about his experiences in the Empty, and how the cosmic being looked like him. Dean asked how the cosmic being proved he really knew about Cas. Cas said he told him things only he would know, like how he loved Sam and was in love with Dean, and felt his home was with the Winchesters. 

This made Dean think back to when he was sent to 2014, and his future self mentioned to him liking panties to prove to Dean that it really was him. Dean’s mind began to think about wearing a pair again. He had been wanting to for a while now, in fact ever since that moment, he’d found himself thinking about buying a few pairs, but he felt weird and embarrassed about buying underwear for himself that wasn’t meant for his own gender, so he’d always ignore those thoughts. However, he now found himself on Victoria’s Secret’s website shopping for panties. He imagined how he would look in something so feminine, and was surprised by how much that thought excited him. Everyone had a dirty little secret, this was Dean’s.

Dean was laying on his bed wearing gray sweats and a navy blue t-shirt, looking at pairs of panties, imagining them on himself, when Sam came in to ask Dean what he wanted to eat for lunch, interrupting Dean’s thoughts.

“Hey, watcha wanna eat for lunch?” Sam asked, “Nothing left in the kitchen,”

“Uh…” was all Dean could get out.

“What are you looking at?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said as he blushed and slammed his laptop shut.

“Right,” Sam said, knowing it was most definitely not nothing.

“Look let’s just grab some Chinese food. Tell me what you want, ask Jack what he wants, and I’ll grab it. Could use a drive,” Dean said.

“Okay,” Sam said staring at Dean. He had a feeling Dean was hiding whatever he was looking at on his laptop.

Sam went to find Jack and ask him what he wanted for lunch, while Dean put on his shoes, threw on a flannel and jacket, and looked for his car keys. Dean walked out of his room and went to look for Sam.

Dean walked into the main room of the bunker where he saw Sam, Jack, and Cas all sitting on their laptops at the table.

“Okay what does everyone want for lunch? We’re having Chinese. You tell me what you want, I’ll call in the order and go pick it up,” Dean said.

“I’ll have sweet and sour chicken,” Sam said.

“I’ll have shrimp lo main,” Jack said.

“I uh, don’t eat, but I could come with you, Dean,” Cas said.

“Uh no thanks, Cas. Not that I don’t love taking drives with you, it’s just I want a little time alone,”

“Okay. You sure?” Cas asked.

“Yea. Thanks anyway, Cas. Alright! Be back soon,” Dean said as he gave Cas a quick kiss before he left the bunker.

The thing about the bunker was it was far from everything, so if Dean made a little detour before he got food for everyone, it wouldn’t seem suspicious. There was a mall not too far from the Chinese food place they usually went to, so before Dean ordered food he made a stop in the mall. Dean pulled into a parking spot, a little far away to protect Baby, and walked into the mall. Dean knew there was a Victoria’s Secret in the mall, but he did not know where it was, so he walked up to a sign that had a map that said where Victoria’s Secret was. Once Dean found where there Victoria’s Secret was located, he began walking in that direction. Each step closer he took to that store, the more nervous he got. 

He felt flushed. His stomach was nauseous. A wave of anxiety hit him as reached the store. His blood was pounding in his ears so loudly that he could barely hear a woman ask him, “Hi, welcome to Victoria’s Secret! Who are you shopping for today?”

“Uh my girlfriend,” Dean panicked and walked away, deeper into the store. He felt so anxious and self-conscious being in the store because he knew it was a lie. He wasn’t shopping for any girlfriend; he was shopping for himself. Hell, he didn’t even have a girlfriend, he had Cas. And he felt like every single person in that store knew it; knew he was buying underwear for himself, that weren’t meant for his gender and were judging him for it. He had a hard time even looking at the pairs of panties. He felt so ashamed for evening thinking of buying this kind of underwear.

 _I can’t fucking believe I’m even in here. Looking for underwear that isn’t even meant for me. What if someone asks me what I’m doing in here? What am I gonna say? Will panties even fit me? Will they actually look good on me? Oh fuck, it’s hot in here,_ Dean really began to panic, and took off his jacket, because he felt so flushed.

Dean was about to leave the store because he couldn’t do it, when a pair of panties caught his eye that he just had to have another look at. The panties were a pair of sheer, black panties with lace all over them with an intricate flower-like pattern on them. They would definitely show a little cheek if he wore them. Dean immediately began to imagine them on his body. He could help but feel sexy in them. That calmed his nerves, and he didn’t even notice himself smiling. Dean finally calmed himself down a little bit and picked up a pair in large. He was still a little on edge, but he was more comfortable with shopping for the panties and picking out pairs of panties for him.

A next pair that caught his eye was a blush, light pink colored satin pair with lace trim on the edges, but the back was the real eye-catcher- from the waist to almost all the way down the back of the pair of panties were crisscrossing straps showing off a lot of skin. The panties also overall gave even less cheek coverage than the previous pair Dean picked up, but he really loved these pair, so he picked these up too.

Dean began wandering around more, keeping his head down so no one would talk to him or bother him, for if they did he was afraid he’d lose his nerve. He found a satin, navy blue pair with black, lace trim edges that had small bow on the front. On the sides, by the hips were small sections of crisscrossing straps. Dean figured he’d look good in navy blue, plus they matched Cas’ tie and reminded him of Cas’ eyes, so he picked up those as well.

A bright red pair pf panties caught his eyes that were red satin in the center with a sheer mesh cutouts on the sides with straps. They also had a teeny bit of laces on some of the edges. 

The final pair he bought was something a little less sexy and a little more comfort. It was a pair of cotton panties that were blue, green, and red plaid with green lace trim on the edges. Like a true Winchester, he would have multiple layers of plaid on. Dean made his way to the back of the store to check out.

“Find everything okay?” the lady at the checkout asked him.

“Uh, yes. Thank you,” Dean said taking out his credit card trying to speed up the process of checking out. Now that he was actually buying the underwear he had picked out, the nerves and anxiety had returned, and he suddenly himself being indecisive and didn’t know if he could actually bring himself to buy what he had in his hands. Dean shakily handed his card to the woman, his face flushed once again. He hoped the woman didn’t notice.

“Good. Don’t worry, I’m sure your girlfriend will love these pairs! You made some great choices,” the cashier said, as she processed Dean’s card, fake obviously, and wrapped the panties in tissue before putting them in a bag.

“Uh, thanks,” Dean gave a weak smile.

“Okay, thank you! Have a good day!” she said as she handed Dean his bag and card back.

Dean took the bag and card, which he didn’t bother to put back in his wallet before quickly walking out of the store. Not only was he anxious to get out of the store, but he had to quickly order lunch for everyone, so it would seem like a reasonable time for him to be gone without them getting suspicious. He quickly threw his flannel and jacket back on, since it was chilly outside.

Dean put the bag of underwear in the impala’s trunk before driving off and calling the Chinese food restaurant to order the food he was supposed to be getting. He drove to the Chinese food place to pick up the food, and as he left, Sam called him, “Hey where you? What’s going on?”

“Uh they were busy catering a big event, so they were delayed with orders, but I just picked up the food, and I’m on my way back now,” Dean lied. One of the perks of having a job where half of what you do is lie to people, is you become quite good at it, which is a great skill for daily life or hiding the fact that you are really late with the food, because you were buying underwear that you didn’t want anyone finding out you now have.

“Okay see you soon,” Sam hung up.

Dean made it back to the bunker and brought the food in for everyone, who were sitting around the table, waiting for Dean. Lunch was very chill and relaxed. Just the four of them enjoying their food and each other.

After lunch, they decided to do a few rounds target practice, and since Jack didn’t really have a lot of weapon training, but to be fair, he didn’t really need it when he had his powers, they figured it wouldn’t be bad for the kid to know some basics. Plus, it would give them a chance to spend more time together.

Dean and Sam had their guns in their respective rooms, but most of their guns were in the trunk of the impala.

“Hey, Cas, why don’t you go to the impala and grab a couple guns and rounds for you and Jack,” Dean said, as he tossed the keys to Cas, completely forgetting that the bag from Victoria’s Secret was in there.

“Sure, Dean,” Cas said as he left for the garage. Sam went to his room to grab his gun, and Jack followed him. Dean walked into his room to grab his gun too, when it suddenly hit him that he left the bag in the trunk. The trunk he just told Cas to go into.

 _Oh shit_ Dean thought. _Shit. Shit. SHIT! What the hell am I gonna say to Cas? I wasn’t ready to tell anybody, not even him. I didn’t want anyone to find out just yet. What is Cas gonna say? Is he gonna be okay with this?_ Dean panicked and began pacing around his room. He was so caught inside his own head that he barely heard a knock on his door.

“Dean?” Cas knocked.

Dean swallowed hard, “Come in,”

Cas entered holding a couple guns for himself and Jack in one and Dean’s Victoria’s Secret bag in his other hand, “I got a couple guns for me and Jack, but uh, Dean what is this,” Cas held up the Victoria’s Secret bag.

Dean’s face turned bright red, as red as the pair of red panties in that bag, “I. Uh,” was all Dean could manage through the embarrassment he was currently feeling.

“I didn’t look inside the bag, but I know this is a popular women’s underwear brand. Dean, why are you buying women’s underwear?” Cas tilted his head.

“Because I-“ Dean normally was quick on his feet with lying, but between his panic and embarrassment, Dean just couldn’t find a good enough lie. Since he was eventually planning on telling Cas, the only person he would ever tell about this, he figured now was a good time to tell him, since Cas already knew he had them, “They’re for me Cas. Before I picked us up food, I stopped by the mall near the restaurant, and bought a few pairs for myself,” Dean said, awaiting Cas’ reaction.

“Oh okay, Dean. But can I ask why?”

Dean hoped Cas wouldn’t ask him this now, but he knew he would. Dean also knew he would have to explain it to Cas at some point, so he tried his best to do so now, “Because I like them. I like the way they feel on me, how they look on me, and how I feel when wearing them, because I feel kinda hot wearing them. I like to wear them, Cas. I tried it before and liked it, and recently felt that need to wear them, so I bought myself a few pair. I can’t really explain more than that, Cas, I just like them and wanted a few pair,” Dean managed to get out before adding, “And look before you say anything, yes, I know they’re meant for women, and I’m a man so I shouldn’t like them or feel hot in them, but I do, okay. I just like them, and I can’t help it,” Dean said angrily, getting a little defensive, because he was worried about judgment, even though he knew logically that Cas would never judge him and would still love him anyway.

“Dean, it’s okay. Calm down. I’m not going to judge you for it. I would never judge you or anyone based on what underwear they want to wear. If you want to wear women’s underwear that’s fine by me, Dean. I don’t care. I won’t think any less of you. You’re still the best hunter and best man I’ve ever known. It doesn’t make you any less brave, or funny, or smart. It doesn’t in anyway take away from your incredible hunting abilities. I fell in love with you because you are kind, brave, selfless, and you save people Dean; you save the world. That’s the Dean Winchester I fell in love with; boxers or panties, I couldn’t care less. Whatever makes you happy to wear, then wear them, Dean. I’ll still love you, and I’ll still be proud to be your boyfriend,” Cas grabbed Dean by the jacket and pulled him in for a long kiss, to comfort him, and show him he still loved him, no matter his underwear choices, “Now we can talk more about this later, or not if you don’t want to, but right now Sam and Jack are probably wondering where we are, so we need to go meet them,”

“Yea, um, okay,” Dean said still overwhelmed from Cas’ speech that was so full of love and acceptance. He couldn’t have asked for a better reaction, “And, Cas, thank you. For accepting me and loving me. Thank you,”

“It’s no problem, Dean. It’s my pleasure,” Cas gave him a quick peck on the lips, before they went to go meet with Sam and Jack. Dean felt calmer that he didn’t have to hide this dirty little secret from Cas, and was relieved that Cas was so supportive of him. Yep, Dean was a lucky man.


End file.
